Night of the Living Ted
Summary Genesis loves his new stuffed animal, but this Care Bear isn't the least bit caring. Plot The episode begins with Stacy at a Flea Market, which is where she comes across a cute looking teddy bear with a note attached to him reading "I'm Snuggles the bear. Will you be my buddy?". He has a few stains on him, which would be easy for her to wash out:but aside from that, the bear looks like a good condition stuffed animal. She then decided to purchase the toy for Genesis who recently became interested in such characters after watching Toy Story with his sister. When Stacy got home, Genesis became absolutely giddy as soon as she saw the bear. It made Stacy happy to see her son excited, so she decided to treat herself to a bath while Genesis entertains himself with his new toy. We see Genesis throwing the toy up in the air, when suddenly it's little beady eye opens. The teddy bear has a flashback of his original owners. The girl who once owned him used to love her "precious little Snuggles" as she called him, until one fateful day.......she grew up. Snuggles began feeling anger for the first time and became a bloodthirsty monster. Little is known about how he got to the Flea Market, but his true nature still remains. Genesis leaves the room for a second to get a refreshment from Beauty's Snoopy Snowcone Machine. The teddy suddenly begins to stand up and slowly creeps out Genesis's door. He digs around through the silverware drawers for something he could use as a weapon, when he comes across a huge butcher knife. "Excellent," the bear mutters to himself and then proceeds to do an evil laugh. He then charges toward Genesis holding his newfound weapon. He puts the knife above the innocent little boy's head, Genesis hears heavy breathing so he looks over and sees what's happening. He then proceeds to drop his snowcone out of fear and scream like a banshee. Stacy hears his cry for help and rushes out of the shower. But she accidentally trips over the toilet due to running too fast. Stacy's fall causes her to start bleeding, Genesis then charges into the room with the evil teddy following after, due to Genesis's loud screams the glass windows in the room begin to break and Stacy gets glass stuck in her eyes. She then falls on the floor, presumably dead. Just as soon as the bear is about to make his first kill, a loud RRRRIPPP sound can be heard from a distance. Genesis looks over and sees his sister's Snoopy Snowcone machine walking on two legs, growling like an angry dog. The mechanical dog wasn't going to put up with seeing his owner's brother get killed by a toy and figured he would solve the problem the only way a dog could:turning it into a chew toy. Snoopy then winks at the camera and turns on a radio. He then starts doing the dance from Footloose with a mockup version of I Need a Hero by Bonnie Tyler playing in the background to reward himself for his heroism. Deaths Stacy dies after getting stabbed with glass (debatable) The teddy bear gets eaten by Snoopy Trivia The end clip of Snoopy dancing is a reference to the Robot Chicken skit, Ren McCormack in which Snoopy does a similar dance. This episode was originally going to be about Genesis getting a doll of the titular character from Seth MacFarlane's, Ted ''but the idea was scrapped because a young child would have no business even knowing who ''Ted is in the first place. Category:Season 100 episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images